1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biofeedback device using jets of fluid, such as a compressed gas, to stimulate a targeted area on a body and alert the user to modify body position or behavior. More particularly, the device can be used to stimulate abdominal and back muscle control to improve posture and muscle strength, or for behavior modification such as incontinence.
2. Description of Related Art
Biofeedback devices have been developed to serve as aids to persons trying to achieve control over postural or autonomic (self-controlled) body functions. For example, devices have been developed to monitor electrical signals or electrical resistance in the organs (e.g., skin) of the human anatomy, and then send a signal to the individual to indicate the presence of a given body condition or behavior. The signals sent to the individual typically take the form of audible, visual, vibrational, or electrical signals. With practice, the signal imparted to the user can be used by the subject to control or modify the body conditions or behaviors that gave rise to the change in electrical signal or resistance. Autonomic conditions can be monitored and controlled through biofeedback instrumentation and training, including body temperature (thermal), brainwave activity (EEG), and muscle neuron activity (EMG). An example of a modular biofeedback training system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,918 to James et al.
Biofeedback devices have been developed particularly to strengthen abdominal muscles to provide an improved appearance to the stomach area and to support the back. These devices include weight belts and other abdominal excursion restrictive devices. Restrictive belts merely hold back the abdomen, however, and do not strengthen the musculature. In fact, this type of device may allow the anterior and lateral abdominal musculature to attenuate.
Other devices use audible, electrical, visual, or vibrational signals to remind the wearer to improve posture and abdominal strength. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,921 to Zigenfus discloses an apparatus where a constant signal, either an electrical charge or vibrational impulse, is applied to the abdominal wall to remind the wearer to contract the abdominal muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,540 to Wheeler et al. discloses a position sensing and signaling system using audible or vibrational signals to cause the wearer to contract abdominal muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,157 to Sears discloses an abdomen-circumscribing belt with a battery-operated vibrator that is activated when the wearer's abdomen reaches a predetermined girth.
The present invention provides a variation to these prior art devices by providing a biofeedback signal in the form of tactile stimulation to an animal or human body using small jets of fluid, such as a compressed gas. This tactile stimulation can be a pleasant sensation (for positive feedback), or it can produce a jarring, uncomfortable stimulus that is necessary to elicit a change in the body position or behavior of the subject. This form of biofeedback signal can be incorporated into a device that is relatively inconspicuous to wear, simple in construction, easy to use, and cost-effective to manufacture. The jets of fluid can be activated by a sensor that causes the opening of release valves for the jets either mechanically or electrically.